A Story For JackTHerbert , Xeqache and rainbowdash2301
by rainbowdash2301XJackTHerbert
Summary: Jack, Raf, and rainbowdash2301 have an interesting night... I SUCK A SUMMARIES


A Story For Xeqache, JackTHerbert and rainbowdash2301…..

I don't know rainbowdash2301's real name….. so most of the time I'll just call her Rainbow or rainbowdash2301 most of the time

This story contains a lot of sexual references and activity…. So leave if you don't want to read that kind of thing

Rainbow was spread out on Jack's bed, she smiled at the Applejack plushie that Dragla had made for him. She started to close her eyes and fall asleep. Jack opened the door, Rainbow, who was slightly surprised, quickly opened her eyes. Jack was a little surprised as well. Rainbow cover herself deep within the covers, as she wasn't wearing any clothes. Rainbow blushed lightly as Jack walked to the side of the bed and took the covers off of her head. Jack quickly noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes and started to blush as well. Rainbow couldn't help but notice that Jack wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed deeply this time. Jack had noticed a long time ago that she had a crush on him. He sort of did too, but he had never gotten into that subject around Rainbow. Jack started to smile and asked Rainbow why she wasn't asleep in her room. " Are you are in here because, of, um,- Rainbow couldn't take it she grabbed Jack's shoulders and pulled him into a deep kiss. Jack was blushing quite deeply and Rainbow noticed and blushed as well. She smiled and pulled away. Jack, who was still quite surprised started to smile too. " J-Jack, I love you." She said, pulling Jack into a hug. Then Jack did something she thought would never happen, Jack lightly pressed his lips up against Rainbow's. When Jack pulled away she just smiled. A few moments later Rainbow put her hands up against Jack's chest, Jack gasped, but Rainbow couldn't stop herself from moving her hands lower and lower. Jack's let out an uneven breath, as one of Rainbow's hands reached into his pants. " R-Rainb- Jack gasped as her hand moved around deeper. Jack started to moan lightly as Rainbow unbuttoned his jeans with her other hand. Rainbow slowly removed his pants, Rainbow's hand reached into Jack's underwear. Jack's moaning became stronger and louder, his breathing was quite uneven, gasping and moaning each time she pumped her hand up and down. Rainbow knew that Jack was about to climax. Rainbow had noticed that Jack was griping his bed sheets tightly, she smiled and pumped her hand up and down faster and faster. " R-Rainbow, I t-think tha- ,"Jack couldn't handle himself, he moaned loudly and bit his sheets lightly as his body tensed, as cum spilled out onto Rainbow's hand and wrist. Rainbow pulled her hand out from Jack's underwear. She licked most of the cum off of her hand, and then smiled at Jack. After a few moments, Jack turned to looked at Rainbow, and whispered into her ear " My turn….," At first, Rainbow looked confused, then she understood what Jack meant. He took the covers off of her body, and smiled lightly. Rainbow had always wanted this to happen, she looked at Jack as he started to blush again. Jack took three fingers and moved them around her chest. She started to moan as Jack started to lick her chest, he took his hand and started to finger her. She smiled when Jack pulled her into a hug, still fingering her, Jack started to lick her chest, and went down lower and lower almost as she had. When Jack's tongue reached her pussy, she moaned sharply. Jack smiled as he started to feel her walls tense around his fingers " J-Jack, I think I'm a-abo-," Jack pushed his fingers as far in as possible, Jack blushed as he felt her body tense more sharply, as she came Jack kissed her deeply, making Rainbow blush. Jack pulled his fingers out, Jack and Rainbow were both naked, laying next to each other. They heard someone open the door. Rainbow was the first person to recognize who it was. It was Raf. Jack just stared at him, Rainbow blushed deeply, her and Jack were still both naked. Raf was only in his underwear, Raf blushed as he saw Jack and Rainbow tangled together in a hug, only Rainbow was laying on top of Jack, Jack couldn't help but moan as his erect cock slid into Rainbow's pussy. Raf, who was still standing in the doorway, walked over to Rainbow and Jack. Rainbow noticed a bulge growing in Raf's underwear, she blushed and moaned deeply as Jack thrusted deeper inside of her. Jack knew that Raf was standing there, he just didn't care at the moment. Rainbow gripped Jack's shoulders, as she was about to climax. Raf couldn't stand it he reached into his underwear and started to masturbate. Rainbow saw this, and smiled at Raf. She saw that Jack was about to climax, and so was Raf, Jack moaned and ( once again ) gripped his sheets as he came inside of Rainbow. Raf pulled his underwear down, while sharply moaning, he climaxed. Raf's cum was on Rainbow's ass, and some of Jack's leg. They all were breathing heavily. As Rainbow and Jack sat up, they pulled each other into a deep kiss. Raf sat on the edge of bed beside Rainbow and Jack. They all smiled and pulled the covers up overtop of them and fell asleep next to each other….

The End, I guess so thanks for reading this….. please don't hate me for this….


End file.
